


nightmares

by devil



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: First attempt at a King’s Quest fic!!  It’s very short but hopefully sweet.  Achaka is... so good and deserving of so much love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Bota" is used in the context of meaning "is it okay?"

You wake up with a start, heart racing. You feel hot, a layer of sweat covering your skin you know isn't just from the summer heat. For whatever reason, nightmares have been plaguing you almost every night this week. Horrible dreams of losing your beloved. Just thinking about it is enough to make your eyes well up.

"Bota?" You hear him ask. Achaka’s large arms, already wrapped around you, hold you tighter. It's dark, and you can't see him well. He's tense, though. You know he's concerned. 

You nod, burying your face into his chest. Hearing his breathing and being able to feel his chest rise and fall, it was always so comforting. One of his hands creeps up to cradle the back of your head, playing with your hair. The worry already begins to wash away. He always made you feel so safe. Some would probably find it to be overbearing, but you were glad to have such a protective partner. 

"Affa Nata." You confirm, wrapping your arms around him, able to sleep peacefully now knowing Achaka was safe.


End file.
